codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Organizations (Wings of Freedom)
This is a list of all organizations in the Wings of Chaos. Order of Zarathustra The Order of Zarathustra is an religious organization that worships the Anima. The Order is seperated into three major factions, the Templar Knights, the Brotherhood of Anima, and the Technology of Animus. The Templar Knights are the military wing of the Order of Zarathustra, and are committed to annihilating all heretics who hold the world in bindings. The Brotherhood of Anima is the religious-political wing of the Order of Zarathustra, and is charged with the disseminating the word of Zarathustra, and is the enforcement wing of the Order. The Technology of Animus is the research and development wing for the Order. The Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Empire of Britannia is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Wings of Geass. Its homeland is based in North America, with additional territories spanning the western hemisphere, including the rest of the Americas, Greenland and Iceland. With all of its territories added together, The Holy Britannian Empire controls over one third of the world. The dominant state philosophy is Social Darwinism, which essentially prioritizes the strong over the weak. The Chinese Imperial Federation The Chinese Imperial Federation is federal monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central Asia, South Asia, East Asia and Southeast Asia (except the Philippines and Cambodia) with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula. Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble a mixture of the real-world Empire of China and the People's Republic of China. The Emperor of the Chinese Empire was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people." As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. The true control of the nation lies with the brutal governmental organization known as the High Eunuchs. The Middle Eastern Federation The Middle Eastern Federation is a comparatively small union based in the Middle East, possibly a union of Islamic countries. Little is known about their organization or composition, though it would seem that it's either a coalition of independent states, or a confederacy similar to the United Arab Emirates in the real world. The MEF would seem to be a largely Arab and Muslim-based nation. The European Union The European Union or E.U., is a democratic union formed during the time of revolution (1800s). It is overseen by a council that meets in a location known as the Central Hemicycle. It is implied that when before Napoleon died, he set down the foundations for the creation of the E.U., so its capital is Paris. It encompasses all of Europe (including the British Isles), Africa, and Russia. The E.U. apparently organizes their military into left-wing and right-wing camps, and their forces are drawn from National Guard-style units from a member nation (i.e. the German National Guard, the Italian National Guard and the Dutch Engineering Corps). The Ashford Foundation The Ashford Foundation was a conglomerate that majored primarily in defense systems for Britannia, specifically Knightmare Frames. However, after Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated, the Ashford family lost their nobility status, and the foundation shrunk drastically. Now only owning Ashford Academy, the Ashford Foundation (on the surface) has been in a state of decline. Rumor has it though, that the Ashford Foundation is a front for a more sinister organization... Japan Liberation Front The Japan Liberation Front was prior to their destruction the second largest Japanese resistance organization (second only to the Dark Knights after they were formed). They attempted to undermine Britannian Rule over Area 11 several times with limited success. The Liberation Front's military consisted of resistance soldiers and modified Britannian Knightmare Frames, and was led by many surviving military Officers of Japan's orginal Armed forces. Many of these frames were provided by Kyoto House, other were stolen during their numerous raids. The Four Holy Swords were an elite unit piloting customized frames, and were used as an "Ace in the Hole" against Britannian forces. The Six Houses of Kyoto The Six Houses of Kyoto called the Kyoto House for short, is a secret society of former Japanese elite aligned against Britannia. They use the Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council NAC as their public face. They provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Knightmare Frames. Category:Wings of Geass Category:Wings of Chaos Category:Organizations